


Siblings in Arms

by StarfallGalaxy



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Babies, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfallGalaxy/pseuds/StarfallGalaxy
Summary: “What do you want, GIR?”“You da Mama Chicken!





	Siblings in Arms

Master was looking panicked as he frantically tried to warm up the capsule with his body heat, the tiny Irken clutching the pink ball with an urgency GIR had yet to see on his Master’s face. Currently, GIR sat in the makeshift nest with the new siblings he’d wished for all those years ago, having been carried in there with them without much explanation. GIR’s scanners picked up the bonding chemical that his programming labelled as ‘bad’, it was a chemical that Irkens shouldn’t have, he knew that much but Master was special. 

Master had always had that chemical around him, it was part of what made him the best Master ever. And GIR would never change what made Master the most amazing Master in the universe.  
The pheromone that Master gave off smelt like sunshine, flowers and was very subtle. It had claimed the nest already, which GIR’s conflicting programming said was good, smeeteries needed that soft scent in order for the babies to want to stay in the nest rather than wander and explore. Too bad none of the kids Zim was raising were actually Irken smeets.  
GIR hugged a pillow while he lay on his stomach watching Masta, Minimoose claiming the bot’s head with Xii, the Vortian smeet that Zim and Dib had taken in, curled up around the bigger of the two capsules snuggled up next to him. Multi-colored eyes watched the Irken pace past them once or twice before Mini finally decided to speak up.

“Nyah!”

Zim stopped, glaring at Mini before stating huffily, “Do not question Zim’s choices! ...Do you really think that could work?”

“Yeah, Mini is right! They’re pretty warm,” Xii tapped his claws on the capsule he had wrapped his legs and arms around. “Maybe your other egg needs hugs, too.”

“Awww! Everyone needs a huuuggg!” GIR sat up, using ‘gimmie’ arms, frowning when Zim just cautiously pressed the capsule into his arms.

“It is not an egg…” Zim mumbled, like he had been doing for a long while since he had started this. “It is a capsule that ensures that they can keep growing outside of an escapable tank like I was doing before. Because that one,” An accusatory, yet tired point at Xii’s egg, “Had to be cocky about it.”

Zim turned from them, still looking unsure about keeping his...belongings in the same room together. They were all quite mischievous with destructive streaks, not unlike himself, he noted with some pride.

The siblings, however, looked at each other with some concern. Where was Mama Irken going? He wasn’t supposed to leave them! That’s not what Mamas do...maybe he needed a reminder? Xii and Mini looked to GIR for guidance, he was the oldest, after all.

“Maaaaassssttttaaaaaa!” 

Zim jumped at the sudden whine, glaring at the three pairs of eyes that faked innocence, but also stuck out their claws and nubs towards him. The Irken’s lekku slicked back, torn between rushing to his...belongings or turning his back on them. The first option was tugging at his chest hard, the ex-Invader’s spooch clenching from being even a few feet away from the sme- assembled creatures for too long. Trying to keep up his usual persona, Zim marched over to the assembled crowd of tiny things, eyes closed with his nose-bump up in the air. He glanced down disdainfully at them, addressing the biggest troublemaker of all.

“What do you want, GIR?”

“You da Mama Chicken!” GIR said, like it was an ‘why else would we call you, silly?’ sort of answer.

“Eh?” Zim’s lekku flopped in confusion, his head tilted.

“You gotta stay here ‘n’ sit on ya eggs, duh!” GIR waved his arms excitedly, the cold egg perfectly perched in his lap.

Zim blinked, looking more hopelessly confused as he whimpered, “...Ehhh?”

“Nyah! Nyah!” Mini waved his nubs towards the nest, an invitation into it with a hopeful glance from Xii.

"But I'm busy! I don't...I don't,” Zim clasped his claws together, his lekku slicking back. “...know how to…”

Zim felt frustrated, squeezing his claws together in an attempt to sign what he wanted to convey. GIR’s little claw stretched up, holding Zim’s wrist loosely. He pulled Masta’s two claws softly from each other, pulling him into the nest.

“It easy! We’ll show you!” GIR giggled, Zim wincing as he tiptoed around the smaller beings until he was situated behind GIR with his legs on either side. 

“What do we do now?” Zim asked, jumping when he felt Xii and his little egg move, pushing his one leg down so that the Vortian could climb over it.

Xii sat in-between the Irken’s legs with his own legs tangled up with GIR’s, both leaning their heads on Zim’s chest. The two eggs rested against Zim’s stomach, in-between them as the Irken leaned back, laying down. Mini cushioned his Master’s head, becoming the pillow in the little sleep pile. The tiniest egg felt warmer against his spooch already. Maybe this did work. Zim sighed, closing his eyes as he splayed his claws out on either side of his head. 

He imagined for a while that Dib was joining them instead of being at his job unaware of the two new additions in his family. Silently, Zim promised to tell Dib about them. Someday.

But for right now, the Irken’s eyes closed and he drifted off into sleep.


End file.
